


我们的恋情是怎么暴露的

by chongqishishi



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongqishishi/pseuds/chongqishishi
Summary: 你们不要看得这么认真可以吗，反正瞎的还是你们自己





	我们的恋情是怎么暴露的

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：纯属虚构~与真人无关~请不要打扰真人！  
> Warning：全程OOC，从设定开始就满眼BUG  
> Warning：请不要打死作者谢谢

大早上的柯洁是被手机震醒的。

连笑趴在他身侧，也正睡得迷迷糊糊，眼睛都不想睁，只问了一句：“怎么了？”

柯洁长出一口气，翻身拿起床头柜上的手机，揉揉眼睛：“为什么微信上这么多未读消息。”

“爆炸性新闻？嗯？”连笑的呼吸还有些重，随时想睡过去的样子。

柯洁坏心眼地伸手去挠他的下巴，挠猫标准姿势：“我醒了你也别想睡了，笑笑。”

他的另一只手正点开微信去读信息，之后立刻愣住。

连笑的下巴被挠得还挺舒服，本来不想去管柯洁那只作乱的爪子，却发现对方没挠几下就自己僵硬了。他疑惑地睁开眼睛，入眼的是一只仿佛石化的柯基。

柯洁的脖子像生锈了似的，转动的时候似乎还能听到咔吧咔吧的响声。他愣怔地对连笑说：“为什么这么多人在祝我们新婚快乐？”

连笑彻底醒了。

他去翻自己那只还没有结束免打扰模式的手机，微信上的小红圈数量已经达到了令他头大的级别。

“我们到底是怎么暴露的？”连笑举着手机。

柯洁困惑地眨眼睛：“肯定是最近发生的事情……说不定就是昨天……完了，不会真是昨天？”

 

昨天，他们一同坐车去参加比赛。正是五月，天气和暖。

出门之前，柯洁拎出两个人一同买的两双鞋子：“我们穿同款鞋子好不啦？”

“同款鞋子，同款行李箱，会不会太招人注意了？”连笑把两个人杂七杂八的东西一起收拾在背包里，看向那两只银色硬壳行李箱，和一黑一灰的同款运动鞋。

“无所谓的啦，又不是穿了情侣装。”柯洁不当回事，“你去火车站看看，好多人都用这种行李箱。鞋子嘛，一样款式但是不一样颜色，不会有人发现啦。”

天气比他们想象的更热一些。柯洁在路上已经开始后悔自己穿了两层衣服。他凑近连笑：“笑笑，我们一会儿去买冷饮好不好？”

“你不是要减肥？”连笑指指他的腰，压低声音，“昨晚还捏到了一层肥肉。”

“明明有瘦下去啦！”柯洁拍掉他的手大声反驳，“我有按时健身的好嘛！”他缠着连笑，又顾忌着两人是在大街上，不敢做得太张扬，就偷偷拿手肘去撞连笑的胳膊，“陪我一起？”

连笑嘴上不说话，腿很诚实地往快餐店拐。

五分钟之后，两个人一人手里一杯粉红色的饮料重新走回路上。

背后有人拿着静音模式的手机咔嚓咔嚓。

 

“这谁拍的？谁！”柯洁在微信群里炸毛。

连笑直觉不好，柯洁炸毛的时候容易翻船。

果然，下一秒，柯洁就飞速敲出一行字：“我们还没想这么早出柜啊！”

连笑痛苦地捂住了脸。

静静从群里冒出来，发出一脸冷漠的表情包：“我们之前还在怀疑是不是大家过度解读了，毕竟你们两个人已经腻腻歪歪了好几年。”

“但是既然你现在自己承认了，”小米得意地发了语音，“我们也没什么话好讲了。连新婚快乐都祝贺过了，我们就只能给你们俩拜个早年了。”

你发语音的时候至少藏一藏憋笑憋出来的颤音可以吗？柯洁气呼呼地戳小米的头像。“笑笑……”柯洁委屈巴巴地耷拉下眼尾，看向连笑，满脸写着“你的柯基宝宝不开心”。

连笑瞪他一眼，默默穿衣服起床：“你自己说漏嘴的，怪不到小米和静静。”

“你也不提醒我！”柯洁悔不当初，试图撤回那条微信，然而两分钟已经悄悄溜走，撤回失败。

柯洁拿着枕头往头上一捂：“今天还要比赛呢，我们俩免不了被调侃一顿。”

连笑走到床边，顺一顺从两只枕头之间跑出来的头毛：“干嘛站着任人调侃。我们还可以秀恩爱啊。”

“呜？”柯洁把枕头拉下来一点点，露出两只晶亮的眼睛。

连笑一副哄骗小孩的表情凑近他：“上次一个朋友问我，为什么我的衬衫总是皱的，我说，是因为没人给我熨衣服。”

柯洁眼睛弯弯，抬手把枕头扔到一边：“你的衬衫呢？我给你熨啊。”

很好，又骗了小孩做家务。连笑满意地把手里的酸菜干丢给柯洁。

 

于是，今天赛场上的笑笑，是一个衣衫平整精神饱满的帅小伙呢。

 

小米僵硬地在微信上联系静静：“为什么他们出柜之后，我们的处境更糟糕了？”

静静：“对方看不见屏幕，无法接受消息。”

 

END


End file.
